Modern businesses typically employ software, such as an Enterprise Resource Planning (“ERP”) program, that is configured to manage a portion or all of the business's inventory, sales, personnel, contacts, billing, and so forth. These enterprise software systems are generally large and complex. Such systems can require many different components, distributed across many different hardware platforms, possibly in several different geographical locations. For example, this business software may be designed to utilize business objects. Business objects are typically objects in an object-oriented computer program that encapsulate various business-related tasks. For example, an order entry program may employ business objects to represent orders, line items, invoices, and the like. Typically, business objects encapsulate all of the data and behavior associated with the business process or entity that it represents. For example, an order-related business object may be responsible for loading an order from a database, modifying any data associated with that order, and then saving the order back to the database. Business objects are typically developed (e.g., written, tested, etc.) by a business object developer (e.g., a programmer). Because business objects are employed in a variety of potentially critical business applications, it may be advantageous for business object developers to thoroughly test the functionality of a business object before putting the business object into service. However, conventional business object development systems may make it difficult to thoroughly test all of the interactions of a business object. Accordingly, many business object programming errors or flaws are discovered after a business object has malfunctioned during an actual business event.